Just One Dance
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place in world of Excaliferb. At the Harvest Bonfire Party Isabel desperately wants to dance with Phineas. Unfortunately there are two things stopping her. The first thing is that she's a water sprite and the other thing...well read to find out!


And here's my second Time Shift Fanfic. After this I'll probably work on Doof Dynasty one and then Tri-Stone Area one…that'll be tough. Anyway back to this story! I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Enjoy!

…

The harvest bonfire has so far been tons of fun not just to Phineas and his friends, but to everyone else as well. Even the monster army was enjoying the party, despite having no idea of what to do. Phineas and his friends were currently sitting near some townsfolk who were listening on tales of their adventure.

''Then, after we crossed the violent Raging River of Uncertainty which was full of squids and scorpions we had to traverse through the deadly troll-infested marsh of Spit-Poor Attitude.'' Bufavolous told the townsfolk. He was clearly exaggerating a lot, but his friends didn't care and the townsfolk seemed to believe everything he said.

Isabel however wasn't listening on Bufavolous's fake story. Instead she was jealously watching all the couples around them dance in delight. She then switched her gaze from the dancing couples to Phineas who was happily listening on Bufavolous's story. During their adventure for the Excaliferb she had gotten fond of him and by the time they had defeated Malifishmirtz she was sure that she had developed a crush on him.

Despite Ferbalot being the hero who was destined to wield Excaliferb, she just didn't find him interesting. She has never been into silent types and honestly Phineas also helped a lot during their epic monster battle. Unfortunately she knew that there was one huge thing stopping them for being together.

The fact that she was a water sprite! She knew very well that water sprite couldn't be together with a human and she also knew that she might not be able to see Phineas again since they retrieved Excaliferb and defeated Malifishmirtz. If that was the case she only wanted one thing from him…she wanted to dance with him.

''I need to go somewhere. I'll be back soon.'' Isabel said and left the group. Being a water sprite no one really noticed her absence, aside from Phineas. He stared after her as she left, but quickly returned his attention to Bufavolous.

Isabel flew away from the noise of the party until she was certain that no one was around. She went to the nearest puddle and kneeled down in front of it. As she expected Vanessa, The Lady of the Puddle appeared in front of her. She was little smaller now so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. She looked at her servant confused.

''Water sprite Isabel. Why thou call for me?'' Vanessa asked. Isabel wasn't exactly sure how to state her business and Vanessa could sense that she was nervous. ''What is the problem?'' Vanessa asked gently. Isabel relaxed a bit at her gentle tone, but she was still a bit nervous.

''Well…I was wondering…if you would….i mean if you could…turn me into a human!'' Isabel asked desperately. She nervously looked at the ground as she was too afraid to see Vanessa's reaction. As she predicted Vanessa looked quite surprised about her request.

''Why thou want to turn into a human?'' Vanessa asked curiously. Water sprite wanting to be a human was something that was unheard of and honestly Vanessa wasn't sure was she capable of doing so.

''Well…there's this boy and…I just want to dance with him once…I don't care if thou revert me back to normal after or if I shall not meet him again. I want…just one dance with him.'' Isabel asked desperately. She finally looked up to Vanessa and she could see the determination in Isabel's eyes.

''Very well. Thou will hast thy wish. O, spirits of water and wind. Turn this sprite into a girl kind and refined.'' Vanessa said and wind started to surround Isabel. There was a flash of light and a splash of water and once all that was over Isabel stood there, but now she was human-sized and no longer had wings. She was still wearing the same dress though, but it had gotten longer so it fit her human form.

''I'm...I'm Human!'' Isabel said excitedly. Vanessa smiled at the excitement of her servant, but her expression quickly turned serious.

''But remember, this spell lasts only for the dance and once it's over you revert back to normal…unless…'' Vanessa started, but she was unsure whether she should finish the sentence or not.

''Unless what?'' Isabel asked. Her excitement had died down a little, but she still could hardly contain herself.

''Unless the boy you dance with strongly wants you to stay and wants to spend more time with you. However if that doesn't happen, thou shall never see the boy again.'' Vanessa said sternly. Isabel nodded. While she really wanted to spend more time with Phineas, she doubted that he saw her as anything else besides a helpful guide.

''I understand.'' Isabel said. Vanessa shot her one last smile before preparing to leave.

''I shall leave then. I bid thee good fortune with Phineas.'' Vanessa said and a huge splash appeared as she left. Isabel looked at the puddle confused.

''How did she…'' Isabel wondered, but dropped the subject. After all Vanessa was her master. It's not that weird that she would know who she wants to dance with. Isabel walked back to the bonfire to see that Bufavolous was telling their story to a new group of townsfolk.

''So there we were. After crossing the violent troll-infested Raging River of Uncertainty, we had to traverse the deadly swamp of Spit-Poor Attitude that was filled with squids and scorpions.''

''Wait…wasn't that other way around?'' Baljeetolas asked, but Bufavolous just elbowed him on the stomach and continued his story, this time without interruptions. Isabel ignored the two for now and walked behind Phineas.

''What art thou doin'?'' Isabel asked sweetly. Phineas turned around, expecting to see the small water sprite, but ended up face-to-face with the human Isabel.

''Isabel? Is that you?'' Phineas asked in disbelief. Isabel just nodded as a response. ''Wow…How did you…I mean…what.'' Phineas was clearly shocked about this development, but he didn't mind it. ''You look great Isabel.'' Phineas said with a smile. Isabel blushed a little at the compliment.

''Thank you. Umm…Phineas if you don't mind…c-can I…d-d-dance with thou?'' Isabel asked nervously. Her cheeks were flaring red and she was nervously looking at the ground as she waited for his answer…and hoped that he wouldn't reject her or react negatively.

''D-dance?'' Phineas repeated nervously. He was quite surprised by her proposal and there was one other thing. He had no idea how to dance! Especially with an attractive girl of his own age. He looked at Ferbalot for help, but he just gave him a thumps up. ''S-sure I can dance with you.'' Phineas replied nervously. He couldn't possibly reject her and she wouldn't ask him to dance if she wouldn't know how to dance…right?

As they got to the center of the party Isabel realized something horrible. She herself had no idea how to dance! After all she was a water sprite; there was no reason for her to learn how to dance. _''Well maybe Phineas knows how to dance…he wouldn't agree to dance with me if he wouldn't know how to dance…right?'' _ Isabel thought and this thought calmed her down a little. However it would soon dawn to her that Phineas can't dance either.

Now the two of them were standing near all other dancing couples. Being small children no one really paid attention to them. Two children looked at each other nervously, both expecting the other party to make the first move, but it never happened. They tried to look around to see how others were dancing, but it all seemed too complicated for them. One certain teenage girl however was watching them and groaned annoyed.

''Oh for crying out loud!'' Candavere said and approached the two. She had just finished her dance with Jeremiad only to notice Phineas and Isabel were having trouble starting their dance.

''Candavere? What are you…'' Phineas didn't get to finish his sentence as Candavere quickly interrupted him.

''Since you two apparently can't start dancing on your own…I'll help. First take each other's hands.'' Candavere said in a commanding tone. Neither Isabel nor Phineas had any reason to object so they took each other's hands. As soon as they did, both felt a warm feeling rushing through their bodies and both started to blush a little. ''Then all you've to do is move in sync. It's as easy as that.' Candavere said. Phineas smiled at her gratefully.

''Thanks sister.'' Phineas said gratefully. Candavere however averted his eyes and turned around annoyed.

''I-I only did it because you turned me back into normal with your dangerous and highly unpredictable magic elixirs. Tomorrow I'll continue busting you!'' Candavere said and walked off, pretending to be annoyed. Once she was good amount of distance away she smiled a little and looked over her shoulder at the two. ''Don't mess this up little brother.'' Candavere said under her breath.

Unfortunately moving in sync was harder than expected to both Phineas and Isabel. Especially to Isabel since she was accustomed to flying around instead of walking. Thus the results of the two attempting to dance were quite predictable.

''Isabel, would you stop stepping on my toes?'' Phineas asked politely. He hadn't minded it first, but after couple times it was starting to hurt.

''I'm sorry.'' Isabel said embarrassed and slightly frustrated. She found dancing lot harder than she thought it would be. He couldn't predict Phineas's movements or figure out where to put her feet next. She tried to look at other dancing couples for example, but in vain. Actually she started to focus on other people little too much as she stopped paying attention at where she was going.

''Isabel, watch out!'' Phineas yelled out, but it was too late. During their _'_dancing_'_ they had ventured little too much to the side and once Isabel lost her focus she accidentally tripped and landed straight on the food table. This not only caused Isabel's clothes to get covered in food, but it also caused everyone else to stop whatever they were doing and look at the sight. Not long after, almost everyone started to laugh and point at Isabel.

''Oh no, this is most upsetting.'' Candavere said sadly. She knew she should've taught them more about dancing, but she had wanted the two of them to spend more time alone. Unfortunately she could now see that it backfired…badly.

Isabel could immediately feel that tears were threating to fall and she hastily stood up and ran away from the scene. She completely ignored Phineas's yell and just continued running with tears freely falling and the echo of laughter ringing in her ears. She eventually stopped her running and sat down on a stump that was near a river.

Phineas kept standing on his place as he listened to people laugh at Isabel. He grew visibly annoyed as the laughing just continued and showed no signs of stopping.

''Hey! Stop laughing at her! She used to be a water sprite, so she's not used to walking!'' Phineas yelled and by now everyone had stopped their laughing, but Phineas was far from finished. ''Do you think Isabel finds your laughing funny? You're all just impolite jerks!'' Phineas yelled Everyone was surprised to hear a little boy yell like that and Ferbalot and Candavere were just as surprised to see Phineas angry like that.

''Phineas…you should probably follow Isabel.'' Ferbalot said. Phineas turned towards his brother, who gave him a reassuring smile. Phineas smiled back and started running to the direction Isabel had ran.

Isabel in the meanwhile was thinking about her actions and how stupid they had been.

''Why was I so stupid? I should've realized I can't dance, but I had to be selfish and demand Lady of the Puddle to turn me into a human so I could dance with Phineas.'' Isabel said sadly. She expected Lady of the Puddle to arrive any moment now, say how disappointed she was in her and return her back to a water sprite. However she never showed up, but someone else did.

''Oh there you are Isabel.'' Isabel turned around to see Phineas who was smiling sympathetically. Isabel was surprised to see him there, but before she could say anything Phineas opened his mouth again. ''Can I join you?'' Phineas asked, but Isabel didn't answer. Phineas took this as a positive sign and sat down on the grass next to her. The two sat in silence, both thinking how to start a conversation.

''I'm sorry. I really don't know how to dance at all.'' Both of them happened to say at the same time. Both looked at each other for a moment before looking away. After another awkward silence Isabel stood up.

''I should go see Lady of the Puddle…she'll revert me back to water sprite and I'll never see you again.' Isabel said and turned around to leave. Phineas however took her arm and forced to stop.

''Wait! What are you talking about?'' Phineas asked confused and even little hurt. He didn't like the sound of never seeing you again.

''The Lady of the Puddle turned me into a human so I could dance with you…now that the dance is over I've to return to normal…well unless you strongly want me to stay and spend more time with you, but of course you don't want that.'' Isabel said and tried to shake off Phineas's hand, but he only tightened his grip. He looked at Isabel seriously in the eyes as he started to speak.

''What do you mean by that? Do you really think I never want to see you again! You guided us to Malifishmirtz's castle and with your power we were able to cross that rocky and shallow river which name I can't remember! You're a great person Isabel and even greater friend.'' Phineas said with a large smile. _''Also I think you're the cutest thing I've ever seen, but I think I'll leave that out.'' _

Isabel couldn't help, but blush heavily at Phineas's words. She couldn't believe that anyone would hold her in such a high regard. And since The Lady of the Puddle hadn't arrived yet, that must mean he really meant everything he said.

''I…I…'' Isabel couldn't find any words to describe how she was feeling so she hugged Phineas out of joy. Phineas was clearly surprised by this, but after getting over his shock, hugged the girl back. The two stayed like that for a while until they finally stopped, but they still kept their hands around each other. ''So…I can come tomorrow and ask what art thou doing again?'' Isabel asked hopefully.

''Yes, yes you can.''

In the distance Vanessa was observing the duo with a smile. ''Enjoy your new life young one, but be careful. The boy is quite oblivious.'' Vanessa said and turned into a small wave of water. _''Maybe I should help Ferbalot with his love life too.''_

…

Now that I look it over…the ending seems a little rushed. I hope that it's just me though…I'm also sorry that the characters didn't speak…well like they do in medieval times. It would've made this harder to write.

So…yeah. I don't think I've anything to say here so…Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
